Council of Hitlers
The Council of Hitlers is the name giving to the many, many different Hitlers we had over the years. It could also mean the many Hitlers created by Fegelein's antic which involved a Nazi cloning machine that Albert Speer sold to him, but that was a different story altogether. __FORCETOC__ The Hitlers Gallery Adolf.jpg|The real Adolf Hitler. Unterganger block.JPG|''Downfall'' Hitler, aka. Dolfy. Execution.jpg|''Liberation'' Hitler. Always appears black-and-white. Last Ten Days Hitler.jpg|''The Last Ten Days'' Hitler. Nein nein nein.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler. IndianaJonesHitler.jpg|''Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade'' Hitler. War and remembrance hitler.jpg|''War and Remembrance'' Hitler. Notice his forehead bump, possibly caused by his Fegelein. ValkyrieHitler.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Hitler. Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler Emo.jpg|''Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler'' : A very emo Hitler DoctorWho AlbertWelling Let'sKillHitler.jpg|''Doctor Who - Let's Kill Hitler'' Hitler: Like Dolfy, he sits in his office and has a writing tool. FunesHitler.jpg|''Le Grand Restaurant'' 'Hitler': MUSKATNUSS! TheBunkerHitler.jpg|''The Bunker'' Hitler: The Hannibal Lecter version. Shitler.jpg|Shitler: just as grose as the real Hitler. CartmanHitler.png|''South Park'' Cartman Hitler. FamilyGuyHitler.jpg|''Family Guy'' Hitler with Eva. MontyPythonHitler.jpg|''Monthy Python'' Hitler, aka. Mr. Hilter. RiseofEvilHitler2.jpg|"Hitler: Rise Of Evil" Hitler: Too crazy. TheDesertFoxHitler.jpg|''The Desert Fox'' Hitler: another black and white Hitler. Mel Brooks.jpg|''To Be Or Not To Be'' Hitler performing with some attractive girls. Hitler 2.jpg|''Heil Honey I'm Home'' Hitler. TobeornottobeRealHitler.jpg|''To Be Or Not To Be'' Hitler 2: the other Hitler. Never shows his face. FEIGLING! Tomorrow I'll Wake Up and Scald Myself with Tea Adolf Hitler Hitler.jpg|''Tomorrow I'll Wake Up And Scald Myself With Tea'' Hitler. RolfHitler.jpg|''Joe and Max'' Hitler. Doesn't point at any maps. BattleOfBerlinHitler.jpg|''Battle of Britain'' Hitler: Refuses to show himself. HeyArnoldGrandpaPWNSHitler.gif|''Hey Arnold!'' Hitler gets PWNED! HitlerWolfen.gif|''Wolfenstein'' Hitler with and without his Mecha suit. TheSimpsonsHitler.jpg|''The Simpsons'' Hitler. DearFriendHitler.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Hitler. The Bollywood version, with more spices. TheProducers1968Hitler.jpg|''The Producers'' "Hitler". The 1968 version. TheProducers2005Hitler.jpg|''The Producers'' Hitler 2. The 2005 version. Dictator charlie2.jpg|''The Great Dictator'' Hitler aka Adenoid Hynkel. RedAlertHitler.png|''Comman & Conquer Red Alert'' Hitler. TheManWhoCrossedHitler.jpg|''The Man Who Crossed Hitler'' Hitler. Guilty! MeinKampf_Hitler.jpg|''Mein Kampf'' Hitler. 42WaysToKillHitler.jpg|''42 Ways To Kill Hitler'' Hitler. DeadRingersHitlerBlairThatcher.jpg|''Dead Ringers'' Hitler about to shoot himself, along with Tony Blair. M. Thatcher is behind. Madame_Tussaud_London.jpg|The London Madame Tussaud wax Hitler. "I'll kick your ass!" Madame_Tussaud_Berlin.jpg|The Berlin Madame Tussaud wax Hitler about to pound the table and shout Fegelein... or not. He also waits to be informed by a wax Gunsche. Madame_Tussaud_HongKong.jpg|The Hong Kong Madame Tussaud wax Hitler. Looks suspiciously like Inglorious Basterds Hitler, or more like a bodyguard. BloodrayneTheThirdReichHitler.jpg|''Bloodrayne: The Third Reich'' Hitler. The Vampire one. ActorulSiSalbaticiiHilar.jpg|''Actorul si Salbaticii'' "Hitler". Also known as Hilăr. A.HitlerHitlerWithHisGoebbels.jpg|''A. Hitler'' Hitler along with his Goebbels looks in his boob building. SpeerUndEr.jpg|''Speer Und Er'' Hitler, along with his Speer, look at the Earth Globe, on the American side. Darth_Vadder_vs__Adolf_Hitler_vs__Epic_Rap_Battles_of_History_2_1.jpg|''Epic Rap Battles of History'' Hitler Ricky_Gervais_Hitler&Churchill.jpg|Ricky Gervais's Hitler and Churchill. TheHitlerGangHitler1944.jpg|''The Hitler Gang'' Hitler. HotelLuxHitler with Stalin.jpg|''Hotel Lux'' Hitler has a toast with Stalin. Village People 2 - Auf der Suche nach dem Nazigold Hitler.jpg|''Village People 2 - Auf der Suche nach dem Nazigold Hitler'' Hitler. Category:Terminology Category:Downfall Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Council of Hitlers